


[Podfic] God, You Two Are So Married

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [15]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: 75% of what people say when they're joking is true. When it comes to Jamie and Tyler's fake wedding it's more like 99.9%.Podfic of popfly's story.





	[Podfic] God, You Two Are So Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noxnoctisanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [God, You Two Are So Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515881) by [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly). 



> For Noxnoctisanima in the Hockey RPF Multi Fanworks Exchange!
> 
> Thanks to Annapods for running this exchange, and for the inspiration re: cover art.
> 
> Thanks to popfly for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Regarding the cover: If you're listening to the freetalk at the end, I'll be referencing a different cover than this one. That's because I was deeply unhappy with the old cover and decided to last-minute a new one. Bonus: I used the picture I only described in the freetalk!
> 
> Nox, I found this one accidentally while looking for things I'd want to podfic for you. A _theme_ was emerging, so here we are. I hope you'll enjoy this one!

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HRPFX/married_ver2_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HRPFX/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20God,%20You%20Two%20Are%20So%20Married.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:31:51 | 22 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HRPFX/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20God,%20You%20Two%20Are%20So%20Married.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:31:51 | 22 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [I'm Yours](https://open.spotify.com/track/1EzrEOXmMH3G43AXT1y7pA) by Jason Mraz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
